


Marked By An Angel

by PurgatoryWhat



Series: This Family Is A Mess!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also I'm ignoring pretty much season 9, Future various relationships, Like a big work in progress that sucks ass, M/M, Probably a lot of ot3s, and all pairings will happen... if i ever finish this, the rating will probably change later on, this is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryWhat/pseuds/PurgatoryWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Metatron Lucifer, Michael and Adam get out of hell with no problems. Stuck as humans and dealing with Adam's troubling nightmares they seek out the Winchester's Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glad We Crawled Out Of There

A flash of light and a falling sensation that wasn't all quite right was the last thing Adam recalled in a floating dark space before waking up on concrete. 

 

 

He vaguely remembered that the amazingly mingrain inducing ball of pale yellow in the sky was the sun and staring at it any longer might fuck his eye sight up. He clenched his eyes shut tighty feeling the strain on the unused muscles. The air was cold against his throat and tasted of a disant taste he couldn't place but wished he could because it brought back fond memories. The beeping noise he was only aware of once it ended reminded him of the same thing he couldn't place. A yelling familiar voice sounded behind him replacing the beeps. But it was distant enough to his dulled senses he didn't care. Couldnt bring himself to care,  happy to sit in the haze he was in for a little while longer. He could just about tell that he was wearing clothes. Could just about remember how to breathe. Thinking slowly caught up. Moments passed and several shallow breaths passed his lips. Memories caught up with the little brain functions he seemed to be operating on. He remembered where that taste was from his brother. Half brother. Dwaye? Dean? Yeah, Dean. It tasted of cars. Used too much and repaired too often. Familiar and comforting regardless. 

 

A small smile settled across his lips when a face came in his limited field of vision. That was Michael. He liked Michael. Most of the time.

 

-

 

Lucifer called to his brother yelled at him to grab Adam before it was too late and whatever was dragging them from the cage did so. He saw his elder brother scoop the fragile human into his arms, holding him close. The pulling became stronger more insistent and he could no longer hold back. Yanked forward by an unknown force he slipped between dimensions as a barren wasteland disappeared and a carpark took over. 

 

He rolled into a car and a loud piercing sound pummelled his ears. The unexpected taste of air hit his

tongue. Surprisingly bland and dry he thought. Other noises began to become apparent. Smells he ignored previously slipped into his nose. Pollution from the cars and burgers from the nearby stand. He groaned crawling to his knees flicking his wrist when he stood at his fall height, expecting the offending noise to stop. It didn't. It carried on until a pot bellied man with sweat beading on his forehead ran, well hobbled, up to him. Clothed in clearly items that were one size too small. Or maybe he was a human one size to big.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM MY CAR!" Lucifer glared at him willing him to explode into a million itty bitty pieces. Nothing happened again.

 

Had he lost his powers? If so Michael must be having a similar situation of dealing with irritating humans. He decided to lie. At this point it was the most he could short of killing the man violently with his hands.

 

"I fell." Technically true. "Are you so pathetically rude that you don't consider your fellow human beings when they become harmed?" Lucifer fought the urge to belittle the. Clearly over weight man. He would end up in hell for gluttony anyway.

 

The man started yelling nonsensical profanities at Lucifer and he started yelling back. Slipping into enochian briefly. Which caused the man to yell something about foreigners.

 

Sick of the ugly man and his poor grammatical choices of insult about a mother he didn't have, he punched him. Square in the face. A crunch sounded. It placated Lucifer's anger.

 

He leant down and hissed in the mans ear as he held his face still cursing him out. "If I had a mother let me assure you she would be proud of me for hurting a small minded self obsessed little man such as your self. Have nice day." Lucifer sneered the last part. When he got his grace back this man was past news.

 

He stepped away from the bleeding man who was now on his knees crying. Blood soaking into the collar of his disturbingly bright shirt of flowers that was stretched worryingly over his abdomen.

 

He wandered away, hands in his pockets humming a little tune from the 13th century Rome. He found his brother leaning over Adam a concerned look on his face. He knelt next to him, placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Brother?" Michael made a non committal noise. " I don't have my grace." Michael nodded in agreement. "He will be fine. He is strong Michael. He survived the cage. He can survive leaving it. I'm certain of it." Michael made another non committal noise, stroking a hand through Adam's short hair. Tears building in both of their eyes.

 

- 

 

Michael felt the pull from the opening. Lucifer was yelling at him to grab Adam before it was too late. He stooped down lifting Adam into his arms. Adam was dead weight not lucid currently but Michael wouldn't let go. The thought didn't even cross his mind. This human was important to him as much as his new found relationship with his brother. 

 

He let whatever was pulling him towards the gap between here and whatever place was on the other side. His brother faded away into the glimmering light. He followed shortly after. 

 

He landed with a smack into the ground, Adam falling from his

arms. A screeching beep sounded near by and Michael went to rid the world of its existence. Nothing happened. He scowled and climbed to his feet. Stones biting into his palms and knees. That was an unfimiliar feeling. It unnerved him. He stumbled over next to Adam. The beeping stopped and yelling started. Michael leaned over, a smile graced Adam's lips quickly before passing. Facial features becoming lax. 

 

He pulled Adam's head into his lap. The yelling stopped replaced by quiet whining. He stroked Adam's hair absently. He was worried about how Adam would be now he was no longer in the cage. 

 

A hand gripped his shoulder and his was absently aware of the possessor talking with words of comfort. He made noises  of vague interest an answer. Fully involved in making sure Adam was okay. He continue running his hand through the straight short hair. Slick with sweat and grime. A small graze on his cheek from the exit from the cage.

 

- 

 

Lucifer employed some eager skills of pickpocketing and got them a a hotel room. They showered off and Lucifer left to go buy some food. Michael realised that judging by Lucifer's interaction with the man at the parking lot, his people skills were still lacking. 

 

Adam roused slightly, barely conscious but Michael managed to drag him into the bathroom and sat him on the bathtub edge. He stripped him down to his boxers, bruises smattered his chest and back. Adam whimpered when Michael poked one curiously. Michael apologised and grabbed the dubious looking cloth and the unopened bar of soap. He understood he basics of washing.

 

Michael rubbed the two together but nothing really happened. Adam chuckled watching tiredly through the reflection on the mirror on the wall. 

 

"You need to put water on the cloth then rub them together." Adam smiled at him through the mirror, but the smile was worn down and pained.

 

Michael nodded and proceeded to do as instructed. Pleased when a smooth foam began on the cloth. He ran it under the tap again then swiped it across Adam's back. The smell was mildly pleasant, far to floral in Adam's opinion.  Adam grunted and twitched suddenly. Michael made a soothing sound.

 

Adam slowly relaxed over time. Making contented sighs by the time Michael had finished. The cloth had I be cleaned 3 times and half the bar of soap was gone. Adam's skin was soft now and whilst still bruised, mixing greens and purples with yellows and blues, the patches that weren't were now that pale pinky colour you get after a light scrub.

 

Michael passed him his clothes and was helping him redress when Adam asked how they were back earth side.

 

"I don't know." Michael turned around as Adam buckled his pants.The door slammed shut and sharp whistling sounded throughout the motel room. Michael stepped out of the bathroom hovering in the doorway. "Adam is awake now Lucifer." 

 

Lucifer clapped. "Wonderful, I got a thing called 'Chinese food' and I'm not sure what I ordered I just said what ever was good and would feed three men who just escape hell." Adam gave out a choked laugh and the funny side behind that was lost on Michael. As ever stoic or maybe all angels besides Lucifer just didn't understand humor.

 

Adam moved from the bathroom past Michael still chuckling. "Good, I'm staving." Lucifer smiled knowingly, finally understanding human hunger and how debilitating it was to carrying out daily activities. Like murder and controlling demons.

 

"I didn't hit anyone this time either." Michael hummed appreciably at him.

 

Adam shared out the food. He didn't spare enough brain power to process what he was eating. It occurred to him when Michael sighed happily putting down the fork and Lucifer was hitting the television muttering insults it that they needed clothes that weren't ruined with dirt and ripped from they ungrateful meeting with the car park ground.

 

"Lucifer we need more money so we can buy new clothes because ours are ruined." Lucifer nodded and went to leave. Before pausing and asking how much. "About 200 dollars I would think." Lucifer nodded and left.

 

Adam stood suddenly losing all hunger and becoming extremely tired. He stumbled to the bed. The only  bed in the room. He imagined Lucifer would be happy enough to crash on the floor or maybe he might crawl into the bed when he got back. Adam didn't have it in him to care what they did, as long as it didn't wake him up.

 

He collapsed face first on the pillows. Muscles protesting at the rough treatment. Bruises making their presence apparent. He fell asleep easy, but nightmares took over far too soon.

 

-

 

Lucifer had put the money in his pocket. He double checked. It was there. Good. He was worried to loose it. He messed up at the start. He wanted to change that. Maybe.

 

He pushed the motel door open. It was late. The air was quiet outside. One car every half hour drove past and frankly, at this hour the air was actually bearable to breath, and people weren't stilfling his movements and thoughts.

 

Gentle snoring that was out of sync came from the bed. Adam had sprawled across the pillows, head facing up and angled towards the bathroom door and Michael was curled on the end, pointing the same way. Much like a cat. Only the cat was much more dangerous at this point in time. He put his jacket on the table and kicked of his shoes. They were asleep. It wouldn't matter if he slept in the gap in the middle would it? He crept over to the bed. His footsteps loud against the carpet somehow, and his breathing heavy. Chest heaving as he fell into the space between Michael and Adam. Head resting between two sets of legs. He hoped they didn't kick him in the face during the night.

 

Michael groaned and rolled over. Not waking but seemingly aware of his brothers presence. Oddly comforting Lucifer found. Michael slung an arm arcoss Lucifer's legs, sighing happily. Adam stirred, grumbled then did the same. Hand slipping over Michael's, gripping loosely. Startled and amused by the movements Lucifer sunk into blissful sleep. His last coherent thought was that the springs in the mattress were clearly broken.


	2. Hello There Darkness My Old (Not) Friend

Michael woke first. Drawn out and painful. Adam wasn't the only one to gain bruises from the overly dramatic exit of one of the finest establishments in the universe. He mentally scolded himself for being bitter about it. Too much time with Lucifer. But his left thigh where he landed on it was stiff and swollen. He knew if he took his jeans off he would have a bruise blossoming if not already full developed.

When feeling dawned on his arms and legs he realised he had an arm curled around his baby brother's knee an calf. His other arm was being used as a pillow whilst his fore head leaned against Lucifer's shin. 

He probably has soft rub marks on his face from Lucifer's jeans he thought as he untangled his upper limbs from his bothers lower ones and convinced himself to sit up. 

Grimacing when pounding began in his head he noticed Lucifer was clinging desperately to him. Small murmurs pushed and sounded from his mouth. Michael rubbed Lucifer's shoulder making a soothing noise. Well he hoped it was soothing. It had been quite a few millennia since he did anything brotherly to any of his brothers. Or anything with them.

Lucifer relaxed, grip loosened, what could only be described as crying for an archangel who never had to deal with the full spectrum of human emotions, gone. He was pulling his legs away when a large shudder shook the bed. Lucifer was still. Another shook the bed. Michael looked over to Adam. He was lashing out suddenly with no meaning. Michael clambered over the bed not caring about Lucifer. It was probably best if he woke up right then anyways. Adam's arm shot out colliding with Michael cheek. Nothing crack, so he assumed nothing was broken. A shout sounded followed by a sob. Harsh and pain-filled. Lucifer was woken by the sobbing. Stirred by the thrashing. Put info action when Michael pleaded with Adam to wake up. He struggled with Adam's legs, finally managed to get him still and quiet with Michael's help when he grabbed Adam's arms.

Michael whispered things in Adam's ear. Lucifer didn't listen. Adam's cries turned into shakes, turning into sniffs and stuttered breaths.

-

Adam spun around. He got out. He was out! He was sure. He got out didn't he? 

The monsters chased him again. Michael had told him so many times. Too many times. In a distant voice that floated around his mind, that they weren't real. He tried so hard to listen he really did.

One jumped out at him, blonde hair caught him unaware reminding of his mother. He lashed out to late. It pinned him to the floor. More came out at him. Violently throwing his arms and legs out. His closed fight hit one in the face.  Something hurt, couldn't tell where it was. He screamed when he felt something dig into his abdomen. His screamed broke off into a sob when it twisted into the flesh.

"Adam, please." Michael pleaded. "They aren't real Adam, trust me." Michael's voice cracked. Adam focused on ignoring the monsters. It was difficult. Slowly the monsters left. Taking what they wanted then disappearing. He curled into a ball. Fighting back the shouts, curses and noises he wanted to let out.

-

"Michael, please help me." Adam whispered. It took hours for Adam to be completely silent, his stiff posture to relax and calm. Lucifer had been out and come back with new clothes and food. Then gone back out again complaining of boredom. Mid afternoon was when Adam woke up. No one else was in the bed. The shower was running and the TV was playing. Lucifer was laying on his stomach by the bed reading a book. Hearing the bed creek then Adam's head lean over the side. 

Lucifer greeted him with a calm smile and turned back to the book. 

"Afternoon Adam." Lucifer sounded mildly amused. Either at the book or Adam. Maybe both.

"Yeah." Adam's voice was hoarse. Throat was painfully dry. He cough a few times. 

"You were screaming in your sleep." Adam paled remembering the dream. "What were you dreaming about?"

Adam's voice was a whisper, barely audible above the sound of rushing water and the drone of voices from the ancient TV. "Cage. I was dreaming about the cage." 

Lucifer nodded. He was well aware of what the cage did to the mind. Or at least some speculation of it. Michael had explained what had happened in Adam's head. The cage exploited your weaknesses. Took them and rammed them down your throat. Didn't creep up on you. Went straight for total destruction. Made you spiral away from reality. It held nothing back and made you suffer.

Michael chose that time to leave the bathroom. The new faded-look jeans and navy blue shirt suited him. Made the gently tanned skin and black hair stand out.

"I believe finding the Winchester's is a prudent course of action." Michael was more standoffish than usual. Tone clipped and precise. 

Adam nodded wondering what had happened exactly when he was sleeping.

-

Dean swung the machete around. The vampires head hit the floor. Blood slowly poured from the severed stump. 

Sam put all of the strength of 6ft 4in he had into a punch. He knocked the guy unconscious. He rolled his shoulders. 

"Dean why do regular people follow vampires around?" Sam was confused and he didn't like beating up people if that's just what they were. People.

"I dunno Sammy. Why do people do anything. Why do married men cheat on wives they swore they loved? It's best not to worry your pretty little head Samantha. Might hurt yourself." Dean grinned but it was a little off. Not quite the grin it should've been.

Sam glowered down at Dean. Dean only perked up more so. 

Sam ruined the moment. "Dean. Do you ever think about Adam?" They walked past several decapitated vampires sprawled across the floor. Dean didn't answer. He did. A lot. He blamed himself. Thought that maybe if he had tried harder to save Adam that he wouldn't be stuck in the cage with the devil and heaven's prince.

They exited the building. The sun was coming up and Dean's mood was falling. The trees filtered the light, spreading it out in little cut up sections across the muddy ground. It was still drizzling from last nights downpour. The Impala's body covered in little wet dots. Dean patted the car familiarly climbing in. Sam uncomfortably followed silently taking in Dean's silence.

-

 _If Lucifer complained he was bored one more time-_

"Adaaaam! I'm bored!" Lucifer whined from the bed. He was constantly moving. Rolling around, pausing, huffing, then rolling around again. He had been dealing with this for 5 days already.

"Lucifer, I don't care." Adam bit out the words. Frustrated at Lucifer acting like a five year old and the fact he couldn't remember the phone number Dean had told him and made him remember. 

Lucifer grinned at Adam. It wasn't a polite grin. But one you would see on an animal, if their faces worked that way, before it would eat you.

"Hey Adam, I know what we could do." The Devil's voice had dropped an octave and the words dripped off his tongue like honey. Seductive and suggestive. It took a moment before Adam clued on.

"OH MY GOD! NO! NO NO NO NO!" Adam was freaked out, disturbed. "What the fuck man?" Lucifer shrugged and went to open his mouth but Adam interrupted. "I know you're bored, but you don't just ask people for sex!" 

"Wrong angel am I?" Adam froze at that. "Heh, so Mikey does it for you then." Lucifer was just pushing now. Seeing Adam's body tense like that. His breathing get sharper. He could practically hear his brain try and think of an appropriate answer. Unfortunately his fun was ruined by the arrival of said preferred archangel. Or maybe it wasn't.

"Brother, Ada-" Adam threw the book he was vaguely reading at Lucifer, hitting him square in the chest. Lucifer took a sharp breath pushing it off his chest, grinning wolfishly.

Adam spoke darkly. "Shut your fucking mouth, and you," Adam pointed at Michael, "Leave something next time to keep him occupied." Adam sat back down. Wanting the book back so at least he could pretend to be  doing something.

Michael was confused by the out burst. Adam was seething in his seat. Annoyance rolling off him in waves. He tapped out an unknown song across the table top trying to calm down.

Michael looked at his dysfunctional brother he looked much to pleased with himself. He radiated general cockiness and self importance. But something was softer about it an almost endearing quality to it.

 _What the hell had just happened?_

-

They were stood in a supermarket after Adam decided that take out wasn't a constant option in the human diet. Stating _'I need some god damn vegetables'_ after another night of debatable Chinese food.

The aisle was labeled cans and Lucifer's chest was heavy. Humanity was pressing slowly down on him and any air he tried to drag into his lungs was harsh and bitter on his tongue. Towards the end he forgot what he was fighting for against his father. Now however, shrouded in the woes of life on this ugly planet infected with free thought and people. He remembered. 

Why did he remember? Because, there was six different brands for 'tinned tomatoes'. Why? He had no idea. Thinking about why was a painful reminder to how stupid humans are.

He also had no clue how he had ended up on earth again. He was without grace, an uncomfortable emptiness in his body. His... Soul? No that wasn't right, angels didn't have souls. Something ached inside him though despite it. Lucifer put it down to missing his grace.

Michael placed a hand on his shoulder. The effects of truly living were also taking their toll on Michael, more so than Lucifer but that was to be expected. Lucifer had lived in the squalor of humans  since being cast out of heaven and into the cage. Hell slowly building up around him changing him making him more disgusted that God, his own father, loved these pathetic beings more than his first children.

"I don't understand it either."

"It's ridiculous! They all achieve the same end of being tinned then eaten. Why do you need some many different types?" Adam shrugged in response.

"They didn't teach me that monster are real and an archangel might wear you instead of your brother to a 'final battle', " The words 'final battle' were spoken sarcastically and bitter, "So they sure as hell didn't teach me why I get options when it comes to tinned tomatoes."

Michael cocked his head slightly thinking about that. Lucifer continued to think about the complex stupidity of humans as they walked in and out of aisles.

-

Dean changed gear pulling into the car park of the motel. It was the closest motel to the edge of town that didn't look completely debatable. Weird shit had been happening all over town. Crazy stuff that was just idiotic and down right mystifying. It was currently spooky central in the mid-west.

Sam went to go get the room and Dean dug around for his phone. Debating to call Garth and ask if there is a spell or something that could get Adam out. Guilt had been gnawing at him more than usual since Sam had brought Adam up about 5 days ago and 3 states back.

He had Garth's number up, thumb hovering over the call button when Sam knocked on the window startling him. He put his phone away. Making a mental reminder to call him later. 

-

Adam and Michael carried the shopping bags. Lucifer basically a child. Adam mused over the thought of being a parent and in this mismatched group of messed up beings, he realised he was the mum if Lucifer was the child. Because clearly Michael wasn't even close to being a mother. 

 _Oh god._

The Impala sat outside the room. Parked directly outside the door. Luck was be on their side. The '67 Chevy Impala in black, rebuilt more times than anyone could count. Had more memories than the earth and kept a father and his kids safe as they took an overly long road trip that still wasn't over. 

Adam was frozen on the spot fists clenched in disbelief. _They were here. They had to be, how often did you see a car like that?_

An uncalculable amount of time past Lucifer would say years past and Michael and Adam would say at most a minute passed before  Sam and Dean's opposing frames exited the room talking about a late lunch.  

Surprise rushed onto Sam and Dean's faces at seeing Adam and the archangels sitting by their car. Sam's mouth dropped. Opening an closing words not escaping. He approached Adam with open arms taking him in a swooping hug, mildly wary of the angels. He was here. Their baby brother was alive and looked ok, but then he personally went round the bend because of the cage. Hell, he was soulless for a while.

Dean held back though. He wanted to apologise because he was well aware of how his choices affected Adam's life. How saying no messed up his future if he had ever had one. He was dead and really he wasn't responsible for the dirty tricks Zachariah pulled but that didn't stop the guilt eating at him. An added point was that he was extremely aware of the devil stood behind Adam peering around curiously as if bored by the family reunion, he probably was, and whilst he was sure that was Michael, able to tell somehow not in his head but rather every molecule in his body, but also because really who else would arrive with Lucifer and Adam, he didn't recognise the person he was wearing however. That poor bastard.

"They are harmless. They can't do anything." Adam spoke quietly after Sam had let go of him and noticed Dean half glaring at Michael and Lucifer.

Dean huffed, suspicion deep in his expression and he way he held himself.  "How do you know they aren't playing you." Harsh and straight to the point. How very big brother of him Lucifer thought.

"If Lucifer wanted to hurt someone he would have to resort to punching them" Adam had a small pleading note in his voice. The few things he could remember of the cage Michael was caring and Lucifer wasn't horrid but he didn't seem to care too much. Since leaving however Lucifer actually bothered to either care or act like it and Michael was steadily getting progressively mother hen like as the days went on because of his nightmares. It was stifling but Adam hadn't the heart to tell him to leave him alone.

Dean nodded in agreement that was a fair point, but he still watched them just to make sure there wasn't any funny business about to happen or possibly to shout I told you so before killing them. With Dean it was kinda hard to guess his motives past protecting those he considered family and what he counted as his duty.

Sam interrupted everyone thoughts. "C'mon let's go inside."

"Yeah, sure, let's invite them in. You are all getting tested by the way." Dean was sarcastic with a side of worry, pointing with his hand at them all.

 Once inside Dean pulled out a silver knife, a bottle of holy water, Ruby's knife and a few other things.

Adam glanced a the knifes and almost ran in the opposite direction. Michael saw his mild freak out and rubbed his shoulder with concern. Adam turned his head and looked at him smiling gently. Dean gave them an odd look.

As Dean cut each of their arms in turn with the silver blade tried to start a conversation. "So what happened?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't remember much. Mike and Luci know more than me." Lucifer glared at Adam for the nickname, Sam tried to hide a smile and Dean gained an even more puzzled look. Michael just kept a blank face.

"You gave them nicknames." Dean accused.

"Well after realising its 2014 and I've been in hell for the better part of 4 years and I was dead for 1 year. I think I'm entitled to nicknames." Adam spat out as Dean sliced across his arm again with the other knife. 

Michael was tempted to stop the stupidity behind Dean's actions. The cut was deeper and longer than it needed to be. He stayed silent however when an upset look crossed Dean's face and he handed Adam a rag.

When Dean was satisfied giving people future scars and making them look like drowned rats, Sam continued asking about the cage and why they were in town giving them food and drink. Confusion and curiosity more important than questioning the motives of the former archangels.

Adam explained that he could only recall Michael grabbing onto him when a flash of light appeared in the cage then waking up in a parking lot with Lucifer cursing some man an threatening him.

Dean snorted at the recap. Realising it was something he would do if he was in the situation. He shocked himself with the idea maybe he and Lucifer were actually similar in any way shape or form.

Lucifer dazed out of the following proceedings. Only answering to the most basic questions of would you like another drink.  


He kept glancing at Sam. He tried not to. Really he did. He couldn't figure out if it was because he was interesting or because he was kinda hard to miss, maybe he was nostalgic about wearing his vessel. Whatever way, when he walked up to him with spare clothes he quirked the corner of his lips and Lucifer went to get changed in the bathroom. Not bothering to tell him that he had reasonably clean  new clothes on already. Adam hadn't wanted to waste the money on clothes when they could just clean their old ones and just switch back and forth, even though Lucifer could have gotten more from people, Adam's morals with debilitating in Lucifer's opinion. The bathroom was cleaner than expected considering the bathroom in their room was left to be desired. He pulled his top off and grabbed one from the pile he had been  given. Much too big. Sam's then. He smiled softly. An odd sensation of closeness settle where his heart lay. He scolded himself. He was human. How could he like a human. He might not be currently an archangel but, he used to be and therefore that still stood for something. Mildly aware that was a lame excuse and wasn't even an excuse at all.

-

Sam had noticed Lucifer staring. He was still repeating the nickname Adam had used when talking about Lucifer. Luci. Luucii. He quietly rolled the name around his tongue. Appreciating the fact it made Lucifer seem less than he was which was an angel enough even without he grace. The way he held him self, disregarded casual conversation about the past with indifference. He radiated archangel. The vessel he wore possibly helped that. Nick, Lucifer had mentioned briefly when Dean had asked who they were wearing, was tall, he was well built and clearly at some point extremely fit. He had lost- wait. Sam shook his head. Jesus Christ he was checking out the Devil and his vessel. 

He stretched more than he needed to and was rolling up his sleeves when an idea occurred to him. He was a developing a teenage crush on the fallen archangel, and he was smart enough to not make it at all obvious. Maybe. Sam was aware that they had only been here for a few hours, but clearly his brain and body had other plans that didn't involve waiting.

Sam spoke suddenly breaking into the conversation Dean and Adam were having. "For the mean time I think you should borrow some of our spare clothes." Adam went to say they had clothes but Sam shushed him.

He grabbed some of Dean's clothes for Adam and Michael and some of his for Lucifer. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, sometimes not even himself, but for the short time he was Lucifer's vessel he felt grounded. He had a part given back to him he didn't even realise he was missing. So maybe this was his way of trying get that back, because since getting his soul back he was painfully aware of the gap that was there and just being in the same room as him made it seem a little less.

He walked over to Lucifer with a slight smirk on his face. He was oddly pleased with him self for this idea. He made a mental note to try not to act like a lovesick puppy in the future because he knew that Dean would want Adam to come back to the bunker with then and by default Michael would follow. Clearly Michael felt responsible for Adam and cared about him. Every time Dean made a snarky comment and Adam sassed back he got this look on his face like he was sick of Dean being a dick. Sam was really but as his brother he had learnt to deal with it. Adam hadn't had that. 

Lucifer had looked at the clothes perplexed but took them regardless and headed into the bathroom.

When Lucifer had come back out in Sam's favourite shirt and jeans that were a bit on the long side, Sam had to repress a little groan. 

This was ridiculous.

- 

Dean thought about Cas at the bunker with Kevin. Smiled at the idea of Kevin making a tv reference and Cas getting confused and asking him to explain. He admitted, to himself, that he missed to former angel. They had avoided going to the bunker, well Dean had, Sam didn't comment. Kudos for him. Maybe he would apologise for the argument that had happened. Dean had been jealous. Like a girl who found her boyfriend looking at another guy and immediately felt like they weren't good enough and tried to get there attention and was ignored. He didn't regret his actions but still, he valued Cas a lot more than he should for friends.

Distracted from his thoughts by Michael's closeness to Adam, as he wiggled a little too close on the bed were they were sat was unsettling but given the circumstances he accepted it. 

He could now apologise for his selfishness and their fathers mistakes. Make some of that guilt fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry if you think that Dean was poorly written (because he was oops) but honestly Dean is just as conflicting in spn so lets keep that going eh >


	3. I'm Feeling a Little Blue, Is It Because Of You?

Dean and Sam decided that it was a safer idea overall to take the former angels and their half brother with them back to the bunker. Well as safe as that could possibly be. A potential nuclear explosion was all Dean could think it was. Shoving two past violent archangels with grudges in a hole shielded against everything under the sun and a few more things. Well at least in that case maybe they might be able to nuclear explosion proof the place with any luck Dean mused.

Lucifer was sceptacle about it and Adam just wanted to sleep for a thousand years in a bed that wasn't stained disturbingly and the mattress wasn't sunken half way through the floor on the way to hell.

Then there was Michael, who quiet frankly couldn't give too shits as long as his brother wasn't causing problems for the masses and Adam was perfectly fine. And despite the fact that it wasn't like Dean and Sam were the greatest picture of mental health. Repressed feelings and built up anger simmering beneath the surface waiting for two bottles of beer and a bad argument to jump to the front and drive the bus off the cliff. He trusted them. Somewhat. They didn't really abide by fate. Saying fuck you to the world and the plan everyone was following. He respected them for that at the very least. They were stronger than he was. Lucifer even.

-

The drive was dull, Sam had called shotgun or rather it was forced upon him by Dean who didn't feel comfortable enough to concentrate on driving with anyone else in the seat, without the fear of killing him suddenly and everyone lives taking an abrupt ending in the ditch running along side the road. Sam spent the whole journey typing away on his laptop. Dean wanted to throw it out the window, the click-click tap-tap of the keys driving him slowly insane. Adam sat between Lucifer and Michael. He fell asleep on Michael a few hours into the drive, head lolling around on his shoulder. Lucifer spent the whole journey staring at Sam out the corner of his eyes, vessel sick was the only appropriate way to explain it.

His floppy hair was covering his face from the angle Lucifer sat at behind Dean but he could see his chin bounce up and down slightly from the roads imperfections. Hair almost gracefully doing the same.

Michael took the time to just think. Trying to adjust to his human body. Uncomfortable tightness he wasn't used to experiencing around his whole being.

Dean didn't enjoy the silence but he didn't put music on. That would be giving, a sign of defeat, for he disnt know what. He made do with the slightly above gentle roar of his baby's engine. It lulled him at secureness that only the road gave him. So used to driving around his whole life.

-

They arrived at the bunker at dawn. The sun rising over the ridge in the distance behind the houses of the small town below. Adam roused at the stop and the sudden silence from the engine cutting out.

Michael fumbled around with door handle trying to get out. Adam gripped, pulled, and pushed. Smirking a little. Angels didn't like doors it had to be noted.

Lucifer and Sam had already got out and were stood a bit to far apart for it to be an accident on someone's part. Dean swung the keys around his fingers heading to the boot of baby. Opening her up and grabbing the duffers in there, then closing the door. A grim feeling settled in. The devil, an archangel and Cas were all going to be under one roof. Suddenly nuclear bombs wasn't really accurate anymore.

"Ah yes, the bat cave." Lucifer snarked. Dean glowered at him walking past to the stairs and the door.Sam shook his head.

_How did Lucifer understand and make references to pop culture when Castiel spent half his time cocking his head to the side in confusion whenever Dean cracked one with his signature do-you-get-me smirk?_

They headed down the stairs as a group and then single file through the door. Adam stumbled slightly, sleep still occupying the majority of his brain. Sam unlocked the door stepping to the side to allow everyone to pass. Arching an eyebrow at Lucifer in amusement when he pulled up the rear whistling a song he remembered but couldn't place.

Castiel and Kevin were sat at the table below the entry way, books spread out every which way on all available surfaces. Some unopened, some the front cover was open then abandoned. Others were flicked through or almost at the end with other books placed on the top, serving the purpose as a bookmark.

"Honey I'm home!" Dean called out descending the stairs flinging his duffel to the side when he reached the bottom. Kevin and Sam pulled matching faces. San heading down after him. Adam and Michael paused at the top waiting. Lucifer just headed down the stairs and climbed into the closest empty chair. Acting as if he had every right to be there. And maybe he did. Sam was here after all.

Castiel went on guard as soon as Lucifer appeared from behind Sam. Kevin just looked up briefly then back down at the book.

  
_Safer to stay out of as much Winchester business as you can. Lest you end up dead or worse not dead and stuck with them or even worse than that, dead and stuck with them._ Kevin thought bitterly.

"Dean." Castiel's voice warned. Gruff and alert. Dean was so close to melting to the floor at the sound of that voice being concerned for him. Too long. 

"Hey Cas. Yeah, see Sammy here is bringing home hells rejects now. They are like puppies only one is evil, one is batting both sides of the crazy crew and the other is Adam." Castiel just nodded in reply picking up a book off the side. He knew Adam. Knew he sold the Winchesters down the drain. Didn't blame him for it though. Zachariah was good with his words and was also good at making it seem like you had no other option other than the one he was so kindly offering you. "Adam." Castiel nodded his head in greeting once. Adam returned it.

"Sam messaged Kevin earlier, well yesterday now," He said looking at  the empty mugs and the clock, "Asking us to research what is currently happening with the fall of the angels. And so far it seems that most if not all angels have fallen." Cas handed the book over to Sam. Mostly scrawled over with non-sensical words and numbers, but Sam flicked through nether the less.

"Metatron has also taken my grace and I am ultimately useless in this form." Lucifer snorted pushing some books over on the table and putting his feet up.

"Good to know me and Michael aren't the only ones." Castiel relaxed slightly, graceless Lucifer was still dangerous, but at least he couldn't exploded him with a click of his fingers. Again. Bitter was he? Yes.

"Michael?" Castiel questioned. Dean pointed up to where Adam and Michael were still stood. Adam gave a half hearted wave in Michaels general direction, as if this was a shopping channel and you could buy him for $99.99, special offer, normal price being $149.99 respectively. But hurry up before he sells out. Michael gave a small curt nod.

"Adam, Mike, c'mon down." Sam called still flicking through the notebook. He looked up, "I think we have chairs." Sam shrugged looking back down.

Dean muttered about nicknames quietly under his breath.

-

It was made ever more clear from and Kevin, backed with facts and a meteor shower that all angels besides Metatron had fallen at this current stage, over the course of the day, due to the 'gigantic dick' (Dean's words) and Cas' personal mistake of trying to help and fucking up again. Michael was more forgiving than Lucifer.Which seemed weird, due to the fact he wasn't forgiving of Lucifer in the distant past. But maybe that was orders then and this was Michael acting on what he believed was right now. 

Lucifer started yelling at Castile then started cursing out at Metatron hoping that the slimey angel was smited followed by some descriptive words on what he would do if he go his hands on him. 

-

It occurred to Sam that Lucifer was original sin. Shouldn't he be celebrating Cas for rebelling or something?

-

"Yes I agree." Castiel concurred on most points quietly, apologising often. Adam was just silently observing them not following at all, trying to not think about the cage or nightmares. The supernatural side of the family being to much to grasp in such short time. Especially after dying twice. The first time not even meeting Sam and Dean, just ghouls enjoying a light snack to lure their dad. The second time not really giving a lot of time to pick much up or form bonds at all. Maybe he was sad about that, sure they were in it to protect their own ass' but they were trying to help Adam.

Michael stood silently behind Adam. Like a looming guard protecting his charge from any danger. Peering around the room curiously he noticed sigils plastered across the walls and what little floor he could see. Protection against demons, angels and other. It didn't stop him. His stomach fell. Feeling sick suddenly.

One sharp breath later and he was asking, "Where's the bathroom?"

Dean answered in a series of short to the point directions. Michael followed them. He was still good at following orders, maybe that was the only thing he was good at. Maybe.

Michael arrived at the door supposedly the bathroom. He pushed it open the door gave way after a little more force then Michael thought needed  for a damn door. It was dark inside. He groped around for the light switch. It wasn't one on the wall like at the motel, it was a cord hanging from the ceiling. He pulled. A click sounded and the room was bathed in a soft yellow light.

The air was cold and he shivered slightly, walking up to the sink. He turned a tap on. Water rushed out. The sound was calming. He slid the door shut and pushed his hands under the tap, splashing his face, breathing deeply.

He placed his forehead on the mirror hanging above the sink. The coolness soothed him further. The sick feeling was still there but less. He took several deep breaths.

There was a knock on the door.

"Michael? You there?" Adam's voice called through the wooden door. Dulled and concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just... You know." Michael was tired. So god damn tired. He could feel it in his bones. "I'm tired Adam." Adam didn't reply for a moment, shuffling slightly.

"Yeah, I know how you mean Michael." He paused briefly."But I'm pretty sure Sam and Dean have a spare bed you can sleep on." Adam knew Michael wasn't that kind of tired, knew it was more of a mental tired. Were everything has drained you and you just want to curl up and sit in a corner and maybe fall asleep.

Michael turned the tap off and opened the door. Face still dripping water. Weariness clear in his eyes. Adam smiled. 

"Come on, we'll ask if you can go crash somewhere."

-

Lucifer had started to get angry again. Dean was getting sick of his snide comments and Sam was getting sick of the insults being fired back and forth between them.

Kevin and Castiel just carried on with researching. Attempting to ignore the almost fight happening at their feet.

Sam took it upon himself to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Dean, when Michael and Adam get back direct them to beds would you? I'll take satan here further away from the population." Sam half joked, half serious.

Lucifer grinned at him in the only way he could. Full of meaning and promises if you behaved well enough.

"Well let's get to it then Sammy, lead me to lock up. Got any hand cuffs you want to use?" Dean gagged and Sam managed, barely mind you, to keep a blank expression.

Lucifer stood and followed after Sam through a different door than the one Michael had used. Winking at Dean. Dean didn't shoot him, this time.

Three flights of stairs and six doors and they arrived in an unnamed room. It was unused and empty. Dust filling every part of the floor. Aged floor boards creaked as Lucifer walked across them, Sam stayed at the door. 

"Sammy-" Sam interrupted him.

"Don't call me that." Lucifer carried on.

"-When I said hand cuffs I expected a bed not being actually locked away." Lucifer sounded almost sad.

"Look, Lucifer, I'm sorry but your still the devil. Excuse me if I don't want you close enough to murder me in my sleep if it suits you to do so because you had an urge to maim something and my room was the closest." Lucifer snorted. "But I figured you wouldn't exactly want to be stuck with us constantly and I am worried you might kill Dean over breakfast because you heard him snoring. So you get your own space."

Lucifer turned in a circle facing Sam. Sam's face was earnest. Half caring. Half worried of a violent reaction. Lucifer took that in, brain ticking. Then it sunk in. The expression. He recognised that, Michael gave him that look when he felt he was going to far with rebelling.

"What got you so scared of me Sam? You were never scared of me."

Sam shook his head. "No." That was it. That was all that was needed. A simple no.

  
_Jesus Christ why couldn't he have said that back then._ Lucifer was confused. Humans were confusing.

Sam changed the topic back to the room. "We would have to clean the place up and get a bed-"

Sam continued talking lucifer only vaguely listening nodding occasionally when Sam paused to see if he was still paying attention.

-

Dean slept well that night. Which in hindsight considering he was now living with the devil under the same roof was odd. He put it down being worn out from current events of the past few days. But silently at the back of his mind he knew it was because him and Cas were talking. Over dinner they kept a conversation without either of them saying something that would spiral into that thing they didn't talk about. Dean wouldn't talk about. Refused to admit it to himself even. Sam saw it though. Saw the way he looked at Castiel. He never looked at anyone like that unless he truly cared. The only person Sam ever saw him looking at like that was a girl in high school. Well one of them. Hung on every word that came from their lips. As if trying to memorise everything about them so thy wouldn't forget.

Lucifer didn't sleep well. Restless, thoughts dancing around his mind. Why was it so hard to say sorry but so easy to make sassy comments. To pretend you didn't care. He needed someone to know he was sorry. Was close to begging someone to say you are forgiven. He groaned rolling over in the bed Sam has helped move from one of the other rooms. It was a double. Too spacious. Too empty. He rolled again.

"Father this is some sick joke, I would have rather you of killed me or left me in the cage alone."

  
_Human emotions are not something angels are prepared to deal with._ He bitched mentally throwing a pillow across the room then regretting it when he realise it was the one Sam had put in a case. _Even if you had spent the better part of creation stuck with the worst of it._ he continued.

He felt several things at that moment and he could name all but one.

Desperation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hurt me, I accidently deleted it, then forgot I had to write, then I had work and more work from college and then I rewrote it. Like crack then almost maybe angst I dunno. (I don't handle angst well. Destiel fluff next chapter promise.) Also not a clue how long this is going to be as a story, but I do have stuff to go afterwards as seperate parts so I know when it kinda ends but not really.... Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Steal/Copy/Duplicate or Distribute.


End file.
